Saving Money
Let's face it. We all are guilty and break this rule. We always spend our gems buying extra grenades and med-kits and then we find out that we've messed up when we could have saved up all of those gems to get really good weapons. The same goes for our gold and when we waste our gold on weapons and upgrades we don't need! If you are heading on your way into Tier 3 or you are starting a new account on Maskgun, you need to follow this rule. BUY ONLY WHAT YOU NEED Only buy a shotgun IF you want to waste your gold. Pistols are also the same thing in my opinion-- All tips and tricks are opinionated... 2-3 years ago, the shotguns and the pistols were the God-tier weapons, SSS tier, you could almost dominate every game using them. Now, they suck. They are a waste of your hard-earned gold. Pistols shoot extremely slow now, and shotguns barely do any damage. Sure, shotguns and pistols in Tier 1 and possibly Tier 2 are acceptable and can be decent, but in tier 3, they are straight garbage. don't ever use them in Tier 3 play unless you are doing challenges. Buy the best Assault Rifles, snipers, and Sub-machineguns. if you are below Tier 3, never upgrade your weapons to the highest you can go, that money could be good for a Tier 3 weapon later. Save up for a Scar-H or a BMR, Save up for the Chang Feng Sub-machine gun, Save up for the Charley Sniper, and save up for your armor. You are really going to need it if you want to keep up with the rest of the players in Tier 3. DON'T SPEND ANYMORE OF YOUR GEMS. SAVE THEM. This should be known and you should save your gems. They are crucial for you to get the best weapons in the game. You want to get the AK-5 or the KILLSHOT sniper right when you hit Tier 3? Easy, save up all the gems you get from daily missions, leveling up, and from chests and tournaments. Start from Tier 1 and work up to Tier 3 and never use up your gems is the best way to go. The AK-5 costs 6000 gems and it is the strongest AR in the game with 1200 Power and you don't need to upgrade it. Sure, it may be slow with 480 fire rate, but it packs one hell-of-a punch! Put a purple boost on it and you get 20% more damage, and your AK-5 turns from 1200 Power to 1440. That is a lot of damage when it comes to hitting your shots on enemies. AK-5 is definitely better than BMR Level 3, and can really help you win many of your matches and it takes barely little effort. Don't want to spend $100 USD worth of gems for AK-5? Save up your gems then. I wouldn't recommend buying the KILLSHOT until you have already bought AK-5 and are saving up and grinding for more gems for it, because the KILLSHOT sniper only has a few minor differences than the Charley sniper. The Charley sniper, when upgraded to level 3, is as strong as the KILLSHOT. The only good thing about having the KILLSHOT is the reload speed being a little bit faster than the Charley.